


Cockwork Soldiers

by Troodon



Series: For Drea [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Clockwork for Fun and Profit, Fucking Machines, I don't think natural philosophy was meant to be used this way, Other, meticulously carved wooden dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodon/pseuds/Troodon
Summary: An idea is a dangerous thing when grown in the mind of a genius.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreabean/gifts).



> For Drea.  
> I have so many regrets. This is pure crack written while drunk on tequila. This is not how I wanted to introduce myself to this fandom.

It started with a question.

The Duke was holding yet another of his lavish parties. Kirin watched the increasingly drunk party guests marvel at his latest line of clockwork soldiers. One gaggle of society ladies were talking amongst themselves, glancing his way and giggling. One of the men, drunk and disgustingly sweaty, lurched over to him.

"So," the inebriated man slurred. Kirin leaned away. He really didn't want to get contaminated by whatever diseases this louse was carrying. "So, your soldiers. The older ones. With the face?" Kirin waited, but the sot didn't continue; instead he just leered at the inventor.

"What... About them?"

"You should've kept them. They had a nice- a good face. Even though it was just from the nose down. 'S a good face."

Kirin grimaced. "The new helmet protects their optical array better. But if you prefer them unable to differentiate between friend and foe, by all means, replace it yourself."

The man looked momentarily perturbed by the response. Clearly this wasn't going according to his internal script. "No, I mean, the face." He broke off and glanced around to check for eavesdroppers before slinging an arm around Kirin's shoulders. "They move so much like life. You should've given them more human parts." He paused and looked pensive before cupping the air infront of his chest. "Like tits. Make 'em, you know. Alluring."

"Why, by the Void, would I do that?" Kirin demanded, peeling the drunk's arm off. "They are meant to guard, to intimidate."

"Yes, but imagine it!" The "gentleman" enthused. "All that power, and those curves, jus' able to hold you down and have its way with you..." He trailed off looking dreamily into the distance. Kirin edged away.

"I... Good evening, sir," the pause before 'sir' was noticeable, but at this point Kirin didn't care. He bid a hasty retreat back to his carriage. He'd had quite enough Society to last him at least a week.

***

The problem was, once given, an idea is very difficult to kill. Kirin would be working on his woodworking apparatus and be struck by how easy his mechanical creations are to modify. He'd be sketching plans and find himself idly doodling schematics that would never be shown to anyone. His mind would keep dredging the thought up when he would be about to sleep, ideas popping into his mind with a quiet, "Oh, but what if..."

After a week of fighting, Kirin finally gave into the anatomical puzzle. He began with measurements and a book. The Prince of Tyvia, to be exact. It was popular, common, and he already owned a few copies. For philosophical reasons, of course. As for the measurements, he had both himself and the numerous subjects that would "drop by". Schematics were drawn up, data fed to the woodworking machines, and the results were _very_ meticulously sanded. While the experiments for the best form of lubrication were underway, Kirin tackled the process of creating lifelike female genitalia. Eventually he had to conclude it just wasn't possible with the clockwork being as delicate as it was. There would certainly be far too many moving parts to make intercourse safe or sane.

Eventually he finished his creation. He kept the birdlike head, for reasons he didn't look at too closely. He changed the number of arms to just two, with carefully recalibrated strength limits. Didn't want it crushing anything valuable, of course. He also spent weeks on creating hands where the joints were made to prevent any pinching. Lastly the most important part was jutting out from its pelvis in its carefully measured, sanded and polished glory. While Kirin had been tempted to add various features like vibration and alternating texture, he decided to go for simplicity for the sake of establishing a baseline.

"Activate copulation protocol one," he said, awakening his creation and giving it the direction it needed.

The optical array flickered to life, and the clockwork creature straightened to its full eight foot height. "Identifying target," it said through his own voice. The automaton stomped towards its inventor, the hardwood floor of his bedroom shuddering under its steps. Suddenly Kirin saw the appeal. The sheer power, the elegant lines, the potential for massive violence hanging like a shroud around its frame. He could feel himself getting hard at the predatory grace of the automaton. 

"A-activate preparatory mode," Kirin said, voice shaky. The automaton's phallus swapped out for the smaller, tapered, lubricated version. While only a finger's width at the tip, it widened to nearly the width of the largest dildo of the set. It stalked forward and the newly-created hands snapped out and pinned Kirin to his bed. Kirin gasped and grinned at how wonderfully it was working.

Within seconds, his trousers were torn off and a cold, smooth, wooden frame was pressed between his thighs. Kirin made a note to ensure there was an increased foreplay mode where it would tease for hours. But right now it was unnecessary. He was ready for the show to go on.

Kirin grunted as it pressed in. The dildo was made to self-lubricate, so it was able to glide in easily. The automaton used slowly increasing thrusts to slowly stretch Kirin out until he was able to take the whole thing.

"Swi- ah! Switch to, ngh, penetration mode one," he gasped. The clockwork machine pulled back and the preparatory dildo swapped out for a larger model. This was where the baseline began. The stretch burned so perfectly. The automaton was capable of fucking far more powerfully than was comfortable for most people, but Kirin Jindosh, The Grand Inventor of Serkonos was not most people. He gasped out instructions and corrections of angle to the clockwork concubine and it followed those orders until it was pounding his prostate with every thrust. Kirin whimpered at every spark of pleasure that sang up and down his spine, his orgasm burning closer and closer until the powerful machine forced it out of him. Kirin screamed his pleasure as it overwhelmed him, forgetting to even breathe as he came and came hard.

"Sh-shut down code two-three-six-four-ten-five!" The machine slowed to a halt, leaving a Kirin a limp and sweating mess on the bedsheets. It slowly, gently pulled out, eliciting a whimper from the sated inventor.

"Shutting down," the mechanical man said. The light dimmed and went out. The lubrication production ceased and shut off. The automaton stomped back to its charging platform and slumped into dormancy.

Still panting through the aftermath, Kirin Jindosh, the Grand Inventor of Serkonos, rolled until he was cocooned in his blankets. Within the depths of his incredible mind, he marked this as a success.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
